In a raw land like a golf course where lawn grass is covered, a lot of pests which excavate the lawn grass of a golf course or ground is residing. For this reason, a lot of pesticide is frequently sprayed, which may lead to the degradation of surrounding environment. The kinds of the pests residing in a raw land like a golf course are earth worm, mole cricket, larva, etc., of which the earth worm excretes earth excrement on the surface of the ground and will be the prey of a mole. For this reason, the mole which always searches for the prey is providing a cause for building underground tunnels or excavating the ground while residing in the raw land of the golf course. The earth worm's earth excrement on the lawn grass in a fairway of the golf course may become an obstacle which may disturb a golf ball rolling.
For this reason, a lot of pesticide is being sprayed on the raw land, for example, of a golf course.
In recent years, many countries are strictly regulating on the overuse of such pesticide for the sake of nature protection in terms of the ecofriendly policy. In compliance with the above regulation, it needs to seek another way to exterminate pests residing in the raw land like a golf course.
As the concerns on the protection of farmers from the overuse of pesticide and a people's health promotion is on the rise, it needs to seek a new way to exterminate pests in an eco-friendly manner which may substitute the spraying of pesticide.
Furthermore, harmful bacteria, for example, common bacteria or pathogenicity bacteria may be residing in a sand field formed within the area of a facility, for example, the park, a children's house, a kindergarten, a school, etc. due to pet's excrements or a bacteria exposing environment in a surrounding area. A management is required to sterilize such bacteria, but there is not any appropriate measure thereon. In a sand field formed within the area of a facility, children with weak immunity in general play using sand, for example, while building a sand castle or a toad house and playing house. In this case, the children may be directly exposed to bacteria environments. Sterilization may be carried out in such a way to use ozone water or coat each sand grain in an inorganic antibiotic agent spray or a Phytoncide method, but such a way is not effective in terms of costs and workability.
At the beach in summer, there are a lot of people who walk along a seashore barefoot holding shoes in hands. The sand field where a number of people have walked may become a breeding ground of tinea pedis. The sand of the seashore may be present mixed with city contaminants, wild animal's excrements, etc. with a high possibility. If people play using such sand, for example, while taking a sand bath or building a sand castle, they may get stomachache, eye disease, skin disease, ear disease, injury infection, etc.
To this end, if we can obtain a way to economically and easily exterminate pest and carry out sterilization in a sand field formed within the area of a facility, a seashore at a beach and a greenhouse cultivation ground, etc. which needs the extermination of pest and sterilization, it may be possible to hear a good response from a lot of people who worry about harmful sand or soil environment.